Love Lost...I Think Not
by Ryoga1
Summary: My first fic....ITS ALIVE BWA HA HA HA... this fanfic is in honor of someone verey specaial to me.


Love Lost...I Think Not  
By Ryoga  
It was a beautiful morning in Nerima, the sun was just a golden sliver on the horizon. Ryoga opened his eyes a crack just as a delicious aroma filled his nose, "ahhhh okanamiyaki," he sighed. He just lay there taking in the wonderfull smelling Japanese pizza sent. After what seemed like hours he stood up off the futan and stretched as he remembered what had happened on that night. He was walking torwards the tendo dojo carrying a presnt for Akane he had opened the gate when he saw them on a patio swing holdding hands talking softley almost as a wisper. Then Ranma said "A-Akane," "yes Ranma," Akane stuttered. "Akane I love you." I love you, I love you, I love you the words rang in the lost boys' head. A life his depreesion has never been so high his heart of glass had shattered. How could he how could she HOW COULD THEY he thought. He trough his head back in anguish and his hands shot up as he screamed "SHI SHI HOKODAN!!!!!!" The blue ball of fire shot straight into the air. Akane and Ranma stared in awe, "look Ranma a shooting star, make a wish." Ranma hesitated then said, "I wish I could k-kiss you," her face turned even redder. Their gazes locked, their faces started moving together then suddenly before Ranma could say anything Akane had pressed her lips to his, he didn't pull back he then closed his eyes like she was doing niether of them notice the ball of fire change direction and started its rapid journy to earth neither did they notice the huge KA-BOOM as it hit the earth right where Ryoga was standing. Ryoga Depressed tattered and mangeled climbed out of the crater walked down a street then up a hill to the lookout of Nerima he sighed then yelled at the top of his lungs, "RAAAAANNNNNMMMMMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He then shifted his pack and walked down one of Nerima's cold dark streets running over what he had just saw, every shadow looked like Akane and Ranma kissing. Up ahead he saw Ukyo walking cheerfully holding a steaming Okanamiyaki box. "Hey Ryoga what's up?" she asked. Ryoga didn't reply he just kept walking. "Uh...Ryoga... oh well I'm off to give my loveing Ranchan a little midnight snack," she said as she patted the box, she skipped off. Wait Ryoga thought if shes going to Ranma's then... "Ukyo, wait!" he called, but he was too late, Ukyo had already dissepeard.  
He started running to where she was going but as usual got lost. He had been searching for about two hours and he was hungry tierd and still depressed and he was just about to set up camp when he heard crying. He followed the crying to the harbor and he say a girl sitting on the edge of the dock Ukyo? Thought Ryoga. He walked to the end of the dock, the Okanamiyaki box's was sitting next to her. "You know now also," he said grimly. He sat down next to the Okanamiyaki chef, "he said he didn't love me, he and Akane were kissing on the couch," Ukyo said between sobs. Ryoga feeling the same pain deep inside him put his arm up hesitated then put it around her shoulders. Then she suddenly colasped on his chest crying he gently patted her back. The two sat at the end of the dock for what semmed like an eternity. Ukyos sobs started to stifle and she reached over and picked up the Okanamiyaki box and said, "want some?" Ryoga opened the box there was a Japanese pizza that had To Ranma, love forever from Ukyo painted on it with sauce, Ryoga ran over the pizza over and over then he broke off the small piece that said Ranma and tossed it into the salty water below. Ukyo giggeled and Ryoga laughed. So the two lone-lovers sat by the Harbor and ate cold Okanamiyaki. Finally once the meal was done Ryoga stood up and patted his hands together, "Thanks I needed that Ukyo," he said calmly as he started to walk torwards the inland. "Wait, where are you going," called Ukyo. "I'd probaly get lost and set up camp." Ukyo thought a minute then said, "Um...would you like to stay at my place?" whoa, I didn't think she would change men so quikley thought Ryoga. "You could stay in the guestroom," she said. Oh. She stood up walked over to him and took his hand, then wispered into his ear, "so you don't get lost."   
They walked back to Ucchans holding hands and chating about how they could get Ranma severly indjured even if they didn't work. When they got to Ucchans she led him up the stairs to a small room and a futon. He set his pack down and said, "thanks for everything Ucchan." "No, thank you for every thing," she said, she kissed him on the cheek and wispered in his ear, "g'night." She giggeled and ran off down the hall. Ryoga just stood there stunned and red in the face until he fell back on the futon. He was beyond confused every thing happened so fast...the kiss...Ukyo crying...the dock. He lay there for a long time before he drifted into a deep sleep.  
He looked around everything was black ecsept the outline of a girl running torwards him "Akane!" he called. "Ryoga!" she said. They where closeing in on each other they were almost touching when a huge wall came down between them. "I'm sorry Ryoga but I love Ranma...love Ranma...love Ranma."  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryoga jolted awake. Heart pounding, practically out of breath. He stood up and held his hand to the wall hoping it would lead him to the bathroom and eventcually it did after leading him out side and circleing the building five or six times. He walked into the sterile bathroom Ukyos regular first aid box was hanging on the wall. He splashed cold water on his face, the coolness feeling wonderfull. Then shaking the ecsess water away a very wet P-chan jumps into the already filled bathtub and turns back into the hopeless lost boy he puts his cloths back on. Walked out of the bathroom and once again places his hand on the wall, as he walked he say lots of pictures hung up some are in fancy frames some that were just tacked up. He noticed a picture in a frame; it was all the people from the concubine. Another that was tacked up was when he and Ukyo won the hot springs competion. He walked into his room but the lights were off not to metion the room was slightly bigger than he remembered. He turned on the light, then quickley turned it back of, oh shit this is Ukyos room he thought then he heard her talking in her sleep. "Hi Hoshi how was your day at school," she said. Who the hells Hoshi, he thought, he then walked out of the room and back to his it was almost two in the morning, he lyed down and fell fast asleep.  
He awoke the next morning to the clang of a pan he groggaly got up, changed and walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottem Ukyo through a freshley cooked Okanamiyaki at his face "Here," she giggled. He caught the flying pizza in his mouth and downed it in one gulp. "Ahhh," Ryoga sighed as he wiped some of the tomato sauce from his face. "Morning, Suga. Sleep well?" asked Ukyo as she at another "Yeah...fine" Ryoga stuttered, he wasen't about to tell her that he was in her room, she might geet the wrong impression. "Oh...I have something for you," and before Ukyo could say anything he had ran up the stairs. He ran into his room (Don't ask me how he found it) and took out the present origanaly for Akane. He took out a pen and crossed out Akane and wrote Ukyo. He then took the present down stairs and said, "Here," he passed her the box, "you deserve it more than she dose." Ukyo looked blankly at the box, speechless she hesitated then lifted the lid. Inside lay a hair ribbon made from Ivory colored silk and it had a beautiful heart sewn on. She stuttered then two small tear trikled down her face. "You like it," he asked. Ukyo unable to say anything lunged forwards and glomped him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU," she screamed as she cried tears of joy. He hugged her pressing her to his chest She detached from him and skipped over to the counter and unraveled the blue ribbon already holding up her long hair. The loose strands of amber brown, fell gently to her shoulders. Then she picked up the ivory ribbon from the box and tied her hair in a wide ponytail. Ukyo wiped away her tears and said, "Thanks...for everything."  
The next few months had been the best months of their lives. They'd go every where together, and whenever the saw Ranma and Akane walking Ukyo and Ryoga would look the other way. Then one night after the last custermor had left from Ucchans "Ucchan?" he asked, "W-W-W-W-I-I-ll...y-y-you...?"  
"SPIT IT OUT JACKASS!!!" yelled Ukyo as she waked him over the head with her spatula. He suddenly stood up and took her hand and their gazes locked somewhere in the distance a dog barked. Ryoga placed a little box in her hand "U-Ukyo will you marry me?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo stood stunned and opened the box there was a gold ring with a little pig on it with diamonds for eyes. She then yelled, "YES!!!!" She then leaped forward and pulled his head torwrds hers in an electrifying kiss. Ryoga surprised did not pull back but instead kissed her back. They both stood there, in their fiances' arms never wanting to let go. But then Ryoga picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He placed her on the bed then they kissed once more, their lips parted and Ryoga said, "Goodnight...my love," "Good night," she cooed.  
End flashback:   
Ryoga then through on a yellow slevless shirt and green wind pants. He walked out of their bedroom and thought to himself how lucky he was I have a beautiful wife a lovley home and two wonderful... Eight sharp objects where headed right at him he jumped out of the way just as a green and blue blur glomped him in the stomach then he and the blur went hurling down the stairs THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THWACK!!! The blur and him landed in a heap ...Kids he thought. A girl about ten or twelve years old untangeled herself from the lost man and stood up, "G'morning daddy," The girl said. "Morning Hoshi," said Ryoga as he tried to stand, "Where's your brother?" "Dad, duh he got his sense of direction from you."  
===Somewhere in Egypt===  
A boy around ten with a black and blue bandana leans on a piramid, I wonder which way is Nerima? He thought while looking at a map of Russia.   
===Back in Nerima===  
"Anyway have some breakfast you two," said Ukyo as she flipped a steaming Okanamiyaki. She flipped two up into the air and Hoshi and Ryoga both jumped up to grab them. Ukyo was wearing a teal tanktop and jeans her hair was held up by her ivory silk ribbon, Ryoga walked over to her and put his arms around her waist he then rested his chin on her sholder and they kissed gently. Hoshi too busy to notice was scarfing down her breakfast. Sudanally a window crashed as a little man burst in, "Special dlivery for Ryoga Hibiki!" exclaimed Happosia. "Ojiji, who's it from?" asked Ryoga. "From the Satome fiamly." Answered Happi. Ryoga took the letter and then Happi the hentai leaped torwrds Ukyos breasts but was knocked through the roof by a spatula an Umbrella and a bamboo stick. Ryoga cut open the letter then read it, "whats' it say dad?" asked Hoshi. Ryogas fists clenched said, "Ranmas faimly is challenging ours." "Cool!" excliamed Hoshi. "No not cool!" said Ryoga, "He probaly taught his kids the 'Hyru Shoten Ha'." "The Hosy shiton hattsy whatsit?" asked a confused Hoshi, "Lets just decline then." "NO!!" yelled Ryoga and Ukyo. "Pack your things Hoshi we're going into the mountains to train."  
  
---End Of Chapter One---   



End file.
